A Horse of a Different Color
by Evil Icing
Summary: He isn't Gray and he isn't Vaughn, but he's a little rough around the edges, curt, and certainly loves animals. Who else could he be? 100 Words/100 Themes about Neil, a new challenger attempting to take HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's "100 Theme Challenge."
1. Introduction(Different)

**1. Different**

* * *

He was quiet and surly, among many other adjectives that didn't go well with the typical characteristics of being a "businessman." People angered him, never understanding him or his introverted personality. But animals did.

Neil was different…a horse of a different color.

Animals never looked at him the way people did, always thinking they knew everything about everyone. Animals never lied, yelled, or nagged.

Animals were… different.

It only made sense that he should make his living caring for animals. Who needed acquaintances, friends or even a family when you could enjoy the company of animals? Neil certainly didn't.

* * *

**A/N: I never realized how SMALL of a number 100 was until I decided I wanted to try my hand at these 100-word drabbles...100 words is like NOTHING! Very challenging, indeed. I had to keep deleting some of my favorite words to keep it at 100 :'(**

**I know a lot of people compare Neil to the stereotypical anti-social animal-lovers such as Gray and Vaughn, which is true to a certain extent...but I feel like they're all different in their own ways, you know? Just like Mary/Maria, Gina, Candace, etc. They all fit the same mold as being "oh, that shy bachelorette in Harvest Moon," but they all have different stories and personalities, even if they do have similarities. That's just me, though. So I wanted to delve into Neil's character a little bit, and hopefully show how he is an _actual_ character and not just a clone of Gray or Vaughn!**

**Updates will come very regularly to this (hopefully daily or every other day), so if anyone out there enjoys this, I won't keep you waiting too long! Thanks for reading! If anyone has any advice, constructive criticism, or just want to review...please, by all means do so! Feedback is fantastic and much appreciated. **


	2. River

**2. River**

* * *

As soon as Neil was old enough to be out on his own, he never looked back. Although he didn't get along with his father, he respected his mother for raising him into the person he was. He'd miss her, but this was something he had to do. When opportunity knocked at his door, Neil wasn't rude enough to ignore it.

He heard rumors of a nearby "Echo Village" that needed an animal dealer, among other positions, to rebuild the town's livelihood.

He stumbled through the mountains, following a long river, which led to Echo Village.


	3. Farm(Talkative)

**3. Farm**

* * *

Neil settled into Echo Village nicely. He worked on his farm and, for the most part, no one bothered him. There were few villagers that lived in the town, unlike his hometown. He could get used to this.  
The mayor, Dunhill, visited his farm the most; the old man seemed lonely, like he just wanted someone to talk to. Neil always held his tongue, simply nodding to the old man's endless stories.  
"Let's see… was I wearing a blue shirt that day…? Well, anyways…"  
Neil gritted his teeth, enduring the painful torture of the senile man's rant.


	4. Scarecrow(Warmth)

**4. Scarecrow(Warmth)**

* * *

Neil liked scarecrows…they didn't talk. They were almost like animals, except, well…not. He began to visit a certain pasture often, bringing along animals he had raised since his arrival in Echo Village. He lied down in the grass, his animals roaming the warm field; his sleepy eyes caught off-and-on glimpses of the random scarecrow he had brought. He wasn't sure why he brought it. Company, maybe?

The scarecrow was oddly placed, a small silhouette in the middle of a vast, superior meadow. Neil frowned; he was just like a scarecrow, wasn't he?


	5. Clouds

**5. Clouds**

* * *

When Neil was a kid, his favorite thing to do was play outside and watch the clouds. He had so much fun looking up trying to match the shapes of the fluffy clouds to different animals. Sometimes he'd see a cow, a horse, a dog, and even an alligator.

He could stare at the clouds forever.

Even as he got older, he would sometimes laugh at himself just thinking of his silly, childhood habits that never seemed to wear off. Even now, as he sat in the field he could've swore he saw a cat-shape in the sky above him.

* * *

**A/N: So, thanks to _SymphonicFantasia_ for reminding me that I've messed up a few chapters, completely forgetting to follow the themes...wow. So I hope you can forgive me, _Regardless1604_, for my original postings of creative liberties I took with the chapters! I've fixed them, so everything's ok now. Forgive me! **

**On a side note, I think that writing about Neil comes so easy to me because I, also, love animals. I just got a call earlier that one of my kittens got ran over this morning, and I can't help but think that maybe this loss will affect my writing of this story. Animals are precious; cherish them, always. I know Neil would agree in this story. Thanks, guys, for supporting my story so far.**


	6. Bells

**6. Bells**

* * *

Why did animals love the sound of bells so much? Neil always wondered why they obediently followed when they heard their master ring a bell.

If you wanted them to go graze, shake a bell.

If you wanted them to return to the barn, shake a bell.

He admired their faithfulness and intelligence, but it was still a mystery that would always perplex him.

Neil sighed; if only there was a bell that would make _people_ go away and stop bothering him, _then_ he would value a bell's usefulness even more so. Maybe he was asking for too much, though.


	7. Love

**7. Love**

* * *

Neil couldn't stand being around girls. Especially cute ones. The cuter they were, the more flustered and angry Neil seemed to get. He made it a point to avoid cute girls at all costs, something he'd done since he was a teenager.

There were several girls in his hometown that liked him, but he usually avoided them like the plague. Although his hormones hated him for it, he couldn't help it. Girls made him say and do things he never thought were even possible. He didn't need love.

Girls were just nice to look at… from a distance, of course.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who have been reading this from day 1, you'll probably recognize this little piece. I regret to admit that I had to replace the old chapter 5 (which was originally this one) with another one due to some mistakes, so in case you didn't notice, chapter 5 is actually different now and I made this one into chapter 7. Sorry about that. Just to make up for it, I'll post two drabbles tonight so there will at least be _one_ new drabble you haven't read! So move onto the eighth drabble if you've already read this one a few days ago.**


	8. Cold

**8. Cold**

* * *

His eyes were cold; a deep shade of garnet peered from underneath long, fair lashes. His face was also cold, usually frozen in a disinterested expression of nothingness… unless he got angry.

His body? Well, his body appeared to be cold as well, as he always wore his signature red coat covered in buckles and zippers, even in the summer.

Everything about him was cold.

Whenever the villagers thought of Neil, they thought of winter and its frigid mornings underneath the half-risen sun, icicles hanging from the tree branches of a snow-covered tree. You get the idea. He wasn't friendly.


	9. Coffee

**9. Coffee**

* * *

One of Neil's cows was missing.

It was a very chunky brown cow named Coffee, and she was his favorite. Coffee had been known to slip away sometimes, going off on her own to find something delectable to eat in her boredom.

Somehow she'd gotten loose. Neil ran from his animal stand, heading towards the mountain path. As much as he hated how ridiculous and embarrassing he knew he was going to sound, he cared more about finding his curious cow.

"Coffee!" he shouted loudly, running through the forest. "Coffee!"

How he hoped no one was in the mountains today.


	10. Gift

**10. Gift**

* * *

"It's a gift from Dunhill, not me," Neil stated coldly to the new farmer girl. "I'm only the messenger."

Dunhill had told Neil that her name was Rio when he had returned back to the village earlier that day.

Rio smiled at him, regardless of his lack of kindness to her. "I'm Rio," she said with a bow. "Thanks for the cow."

"I run the animal store in this town..."

Neil wasn't sure if she was listening to him or not due to her unfaltering smile as he spoke. Why was she smiling so big? It made him feel uneasy.

* * *

**A/N: And no... I wasn't purposely trying to rhyme "bow" with "cow," in case anyone wondered. Simply a corny coincidence. Kinda made me giggle when I was proof-reading and saw that though.**

**Now that Rio is here, there may occasionally be an out-of-order drabble that isn't necessarily in chronological order in Neil's life. But for the most part, I'm going to try and keep it as chronological as possible!**


	11. Fire

**11. Fire**

* * *

Neil did everything he could to never touch her. Occasionally, their arms would brush, or sometimes when Rio bought something from him, their hands touched in a delicate, fleeting way as he handed her change to her. This tiny second of contact between them always made his stomach churn; he couldn't stand this feeling. Was she doing it on purpose? Why wasn't she affected by this subtle touching like he was…? Why did he crave this stupid, meaningless interaction?

Something was happening to him, a feeling he hadn't experienced before. It was a feeling of fire burning in his stomach.


	12. Marriage

**12. Marriage**

* * *

The elderly in town _loved_ talking about marriage.

Dunhill spoke often about how he hadn't held a wedding in Echo Village in some time.

Hana subtly, yet excruciatingly obvious, always tried to get Neil to buy rings and blue feathers from her general store. She always mentioned that she wanted to see the town grow and new generations be born; young people were the future, of course. This responsibility unfortunately fell solely on Neil, as he was the only young male in town.

Neil stopped at her register. "I want the blue…"

Hana's eyes widened, hope twinkling within.

"…rose seeds."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know that blue rose seeds aren't available until year three in ANB... but we'll just say that Hana sells them at this time point anyways. This is why she takes them off the market and you have to wait til year 3. Because of Neil and his getting poor Hana's hopes up!**


	13. Death

**13. Death**

* * *

It came unexpectedly, like a knock on the front door during the night.

Neil's favorite cow was dead. The brown bovine was lifeless on the floor when Neil entered that morning.

His first reaction was to search determinedly for a pulse—even a faint one would do.

There was none.

This was Neil's first experience with death, and no matter how tightly he squinted his eyes, hot tears still surfaced through his eyelids.

He ran outside the barn, unable to look at the sight anymore. As his fist made contact with the barn wall, he lamented for his fallen friend.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, Coffee. :'(**


	14. Look-Alike

**14. Look-Alike**

* * *

"Is that your sister?"

Neil turned to look at Rio, who was leaning over a small picture frame he had on a nearby shelf. He quickly grabbed the picture from her eyesight.

"That's…my mom."

He forced himself to look at the photograph, a cherished memento of him and his mother when he was younger. They shared the same hair color, the same crimson eyes, and the same happy smile.

"Really?" Rio asked with surprise. "You two look exactly alike… like siblings. Twins, even!"

She chuckled as she noticed his glare. "Wait, I'm not saying you look like a girl…"

* * *

**A/N: *cough*GWEN?*cough***


	15. Apple

**15. Apple**

* * *

Neil barely caught the red missile flying towards him. He nearly crushed it in his fist as he saved it from smashing into his face. He looked at the apple, and then at the person responsible for it.

Rio.

"An apple a day keeps Klaus away, you know," she offered with a wink.

Neil scoffed, chucking the apple back to her. "I don't want it. I can take care of myself without some silly wives' tale."

Rio's smile disappeared as she nodded sadly, sulking away.

He started to go after her, but a sudden sneeze stopped him.

"Hmph... apples, huh...?"


	16. Life

**16. Life**

* * *

It hadn't occurred to Neil that the village was suddenly so full of… life. Many houses and buildings now stood where there used to be only empty spaces of grass.

Rio had constructed many different shops and homes for new residents wanting to move to the now booming Echo Village. The population continued to grow everyday.

He sighed. No more peace and quiet. No more solitude. Now he would be dodging even _more_ people in his daily life. Although it was good for his business, he knew he would never get used to things being so lively.

Life was changing...


	17. Night

**17. Night**

* * *

It was pure chance and a bit of insomnia that forced Neil to take a walk one night… maybe even magic.

A suspicious shop sat where his booth usually was, a mysterious figure's back turned to him. As she turned, Neil noticed it was an unattractive stranger he'd never seen.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one," the old lady snorted. "Trade with me!"

Neil stepped backwards. "I… only have animals."

"Animals are of no use to me. But _you,_ however, just might be…"

He left as quickly as he came; apparently, this new villager only came out at night. _Noted_.

* * *

**A/N: I am absolutely fascinated with the idea of Sandra being some old creeper... does anyone else imagine Sandra as being somewhat of a creeper? I don't know, I just have this idea in my head that she seems like she would try and seduce young men for her "experiments" or something. To be honest, I kind of wanna write a whole story about this now... beware, pretty bachelors of ANB... This may not be the last you see of Sandra!**


	18. Children

**18. Children  
**

* * *

Neil could tolerate Rod; their similar love for animals acquainted them. If Neil had a particularly good day, he'd even call him a friend.

"So, Neil…what do you think of Rio? You know, the girl who built my house?"

Neil glared at him. "What about her?"

Rod smiled, ignoring the blonde's ruby glare. "She's kinda cute, isn't she?"

Neil's blush wasn't unnoticed. "…whatever."

Rod's smile turned to a grin; it was just as he suspected. The farmer girl was already taken. She just didn't know it yet…and apparently neither did Neil.

They were like children:

So naïve.


	19. Sun

**19. Sun**

* * *

After days of arguing with himself internally, Neil came to the conclusion that the farmer was… cute. Her long hair was almost the same blonde as his, although hers was more sun-kissed and golden. Her eyes were gentle, irresistibly approachable and kind. Her cheeks were always a bit sunburned, stained pink from being outdoors. She was short and thin, so her billowing overalls consumed and swallowed her whole, but… it was kind of cute.

Her personality was the warmest thing about her, though. Even in the rain, Neil felt like she brought the sun with her when she came around.


	20. Beach

**20. Beach**

* * *

Neil's jaw dropped as his new wife randomly approached him in a tiny swimsuit with polka dots. It was…very distracting.

"What do you think?" Rio implored innocently.

"Wh-why are you asking _me_…take that thing off," Neil stuttered, turning his head to hide his reddening cheeks. He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Take it off? You mean…right here?"

"No!" His eyes widened with embarrassment as he seized her, an awkward embrace he wasn't sure why he initiated. "I-It's fine! I like it, okay?!"

Their honeymoon beach trip was going to be harder to deal with than he expected…

* * *

**A/N: Pun intended.**

**Oh my, this one is _totally_ out of chronological order, but that's alright. This was inspired by Neil's in-game comment about not wanting to see the main character in a swimsuit if you take him to the Southern Island Getaway trip with you.**


	21. Harvest Festival

**21. Harvest Festival**

* * *

While gathering leaves for the town's bonfire, somewhere along the way, Neil got distracted.

Somewhere along the way, the autumn sky became so hypnotic, and the cool breeze became so sedating; the distant laughter and chatter of children became dreamlike as he collapsed in a crisp bed of leaves.

"…Neil?…"

He opened his eyes to see a man standing over him. "Mmm…? Is it time for the bonfire?"

"The festival's already over," Dunhill chuckled. "Sorry, there aren't any yams left. Guess you'll have to wait til next year, son."

Neil cursed autumn and her comfortable foliage for his growling stomach.


	22. Afraid

**22. Afraid**

* * *

Thunder crashed in the distance as violent rain began to pour. Neil sat alone in his house as he tried to ignore the storm. No, it wasn't him that was afraid. It was the animals.

He imagined them trembling, helpless. Alone. He couldn't take it. He was their keeper, their shepherd. How could he abandon them at a time like this?

Although the wind nearly blew him away, Neil made it to his barn. His wet clothing clung to him as he consoled his livestock, wrapping a blanket around himself. He'd be here all night if he needed to be.

* * *

**A/N: This was originally going to be the chapter where Neil and Rio become an official couple. But I decided to be mean and move that waaay back because I have another idea for that. I think this worked out nicely, though. Neil being the little shepherd boy and all... I really wanted to bring out his selfless side! Because, hey, he's actually a nice guy. We just don't know it.**

**(the next drabble is also animal related, so I apologize in advance. I know it sucks to have two sappy animal chapters in a row, but we'll just say that they go together.)**


	23. Hate

**23. Hate**

* * *

There was one thing Neil hated more than sweets, and that was when he had to sell one of his animals. That was the whole point of his business: to sell livestock. That still didn't make it any easier on him. He grew attached to all of his animals and each one was different to him—different personalities and temperaments, just like people.

"I'd like to buy a chicken," Rio offered as she came to his stand.

Neil tried not to look disappointed. "Fine. Give it a name…"

Although that chicken already had a name, one Neil had given it.


	24. Birth

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this so far! Wow, we're almost 25% through this! So thanks for sticking around.**

* * *

**24. Birth**

* * *

Toni was a mischievous, curious child, always bugging Neil at his shop with his obnoxious chattering; not to mention that silly cap he never took off.

But today, his normally cheery expression was troubled and serious. He leaned lazily against the counter, much to Neil's irritation.

"Neil," he started carefully, "I have a question."

"What?" Neil huffed.

"You know a lot about baby animals, right? How are babies made…?"

Neil was speechless. He didn't know who Toni's father was, but it certainly wasn't _him_. This wasn't his responsibility!

There was only one answer for this question.

"…g-go ask your mother."


	25. Farmer

**25. Farmer**

* * *

The first time the farmer asked Neil to take her to the Animal Sanctuary was the first time they _really_ talked.

"What do you usually do here?" Rio asked, walking to where he was laying in the grass.

"I just…watch the animals. I guess."

She plopped down beside him, smiling. "Can I keep you company?"

It became an actual _conversation_ after several hours passed.

Neil tried his best not to look at her if at all possible. If he looked at her, he would be reminded that she was a cute girl.

This wasn't a date, so why was he nervous?


	26. Food

**26. Food**

* * *

There weren't a lot of foods that Neil hated. He wasn't a big fan of sweets and tea; that pretty much summed him up. But there was something that he absolutely despised the entire existence of: chocolate cake.

Just thinking about the spongy, moist, sugary dessert made him want to projectile vomit. The cake itself was bad enough, but then some people put chocolate frosting _on top_ of the chocolate cake. That was just... well… the icing on the cake. That much sugar could kill a person! Neil didn't want to die young. He just didn't.

He loathed chocolate cake.


	27. Blushing

**27. Blushing**

* * *

"What brings you here today?"

Neil frowned. "I think I have a fever. I just always feel— mmph!"

Klaus poked a thermometer into his mouth, ignoring the annoyed growl Neil gave him as he proceeded to examine him. The doctor's stern expression was daunting.

"Well?" Neil asked, slightly fidgeting on the table.

"Your temperature is normal. When did this 'fever' start?"

"Well, it was earlier today after Rio…"

Neil stopped as the feverish feeling returned, his cheeks burning. Klaus pressed a stethoscope to his suddenly rapid heartbeat.

"You're normal," he concluded. "Go take a cold shower and you'll be fine."


	28. Sickness

**A/N: Thanks, everyone! You guys rock.**

* * *

**28. Sickness**

* * *

Neil felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to think of something—_anything_—to get his mind off the chocolates he was eating. It was the Winter Harmony Festival, and Rio had brought sweets she'd made.

She wouldn't leave until he ate them.

He took a long, dramatic swallow. "Not… too bad…" his voice came out as a choke.

"Really?" Rio beamed. "I know you hate sweets, but…"

"Just don't make me eat this any other day of the year, okay?" Neil begged before gulping down some water.

He was going to be sick later.

"Thanks, Rio…"


	29. Fireworks

**29. Fireworks**

* * *

A glittery explosion painted the night sky; the consecutive _booms_ of the fireworks thumped deep in Neil's chest, and it reminded him of a loud concert, the way the noise reverberated in his heart.

"_Neil…"_

A soft, pleading voice distracted him. He instinctively looked to the girl sitting beside him, but it appeared she had not spoken or even moved. Her eyes were glued to the colorful sky.

_"Neil,"_ it said again, sounding so close to him that it was almost in his ear.

Was it… the fireworks? No. That was stupid. He reminded himself that fireworks weren't alive. Right?

* * *

**A/N: I remember Neil being paranoid about fireworks being alive in the game.**

** This may or may not have anything to do with Sandra... ahem.**


	30. Trees

**30. Trees**

* * *

"So why exactly are you planting trees again?"

Rio paused before answering his question. "Well, I had to cut down many trees to build things in this town. I wanted to make up for that."

Neil observed all the tiny sprouts poking out of the ground.

"But I… want us to plant one together somewhere," she added.

He turned his head. "Wh-why?"

"I don't know. I just thought it'd be… nice. New life is a good thing."

Neil wouldn't admit it aloud, but he couldn't agree more. "Fine…"

She led him to the waterfall, where mist welcomed their new seedling.


	31. Harvest Goddess

**31. Harvest Goddess**

* * *

Neil closed his eyes as a gentle breeze ran invisible fingers through his hair. He loved spending his days off in the mountains.  
A loud splash echoed in the distance, peaking his sudden curiosity. Someone was going to pay for interrupting his nap.  
"Rio...?"  
She stood at the edge of the spring, vegetables in hand, as she tossed them into the pond. Neil saw the rippling water devour her offerings, hungry and satisfied, as they disappeared.  
"You're welcome," Rio said.  
Who was she talking to? He wasn't sure what was going on, but he thought it best not to ask.


	32. Books

**32. Books**

* * *

Neil wasn't the type of guy who did things by the books. He didn't need books to run his shop. He didn't need books to cook. He certainly didn't need books to take care of his animals. So why did he still have that book…?

"Rio, I want you to have this."

Rio blushed as she savored the moment; normally it was _her_ giving him gifts. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's, um, a blueprint book. I thought a farm-bell might do you some good, so I thought you could use it."

Her smile was the only thanks he needed.

* * *

**A/N: This is, of course, based on when Neil likes you enough and he gives you the farm-bell blueprint. **

**We're getting closer and closer to some blossoming romance...**


	33. Necklace

**33. Necklace**

* * *

Neil couldn't remember how exactly Rod had talked him into taking care of one of his dogs; he knew it probably had something to do with his sensitive side when it came to animals. It got him every time.  
"Don't forget to feed him around three, and take him for a walk..."  
"Would you relax?" Neil growled. "I know how to take care of animals, Rod."  
"Of course, I know," Rod chuckled.  
"What's with this girly collar, anyways? It looks like a necklace."  
The dog whined while puppy eyes were given.  
"Hey, you're hurting his feelings!" Rod scolded, consoling his pet.

* * *

**A/N: I think Rod is adorable. Man, this was a really tough theme for me. I just went blank for this one! Poor dog. **


	34. Serenity

**A/N:** As always, a big thank you to my followers and reviewers!

* * *

**34. Serenity**

* * *

The mountain waterfall was a source of solace for those searching for tranquility.  
Neil felt at peace when he breathed in the fresh mist of the waterfall. He believed it was worthy of being named his favorite place in the world.  
Here, he could be at peace with his noisy neighbors, the hyper children, the stress of work; more importantly, he could be at peace with himself.  
The feeling was serene.  
It took everything he had not to rip off his jacket and shirt and plummet deep down into the tempting waters below.

But even so, this was still serenity.


	35. So What?

**35. So What? **

* * *

Neil was at his table eating breakfast when Rio visited him. She even brought some eggs, which he was grateful for even if he didn't show it.

He saw Rio giggle from the corner of his eye.

"What's so funny?"

"Your…your hair," she answered shyly. "It's always so messy."

Neil flinched as the girl reached for his tousled bed-head, smoothing his surprisingly silky locks down with her fingers. As her fingers disentangled from his hair, the previously smoothed strands spiked up again. She giggled.

Neil blushed. "So what?!" he snapped, turning his head away, covering his blonde mess defensively.


	36. Marathon

**A/N: Guess what? I'm alive! Sorry for the delay, guys. Blame calculus. Calculus is like having a mistress that you have to devote all your time and money to...**

* * *

**36. Marathon**

* * *

Echo Village: an endless marathon of festivals.  
Neil had never seen so many festivals in one season. It was like an endless cycle of celebratory nonsense, festivals dedicated to _everything_.

Yet behind his scowl, she saw the secret smile that occasionally surfaced each festival. His excitement was concealed when he stubbornly crossed his arms, but it was still there. It was blatantly obvious to her.

When she won, he'd congratulate her in his own harsh way. When she lost, he'd console her in an even harsher way.

Echo Village: an endless marathon of festivals; an endless marathon of seeing _her._


	37. Quietude

**37. Quietude**

* * *

Neil didn't care what the villagers thought of him. Yet there was one common misconception that irked him… why did they think he was so quiet?! Just because he had nothing to say to them didn't mean he was mute.

Neil could be a jerk. Especially at 2 A.M.

He searched determinedly through his closet of junk. Ah, there it was; Neil smirked as he plugged a cord into his amp. There was no turning back.

He strummed the loudest notes he knew, increasing the volume on his guitar.

"Quiet" wasn't exactly the word that described Echo Village that night.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry for my prolonged absence! Please forgive me, guys! I have been so busy with school (i.e. more calculus) that I have barely had time to think about poor Neil. This particular theme had me ESPECIALLY stumped. But for the record, I do plan on completing this story! You heard it here first!  
****So thank you to any followers I still have out there who still want to read more! I hope you hadn't given up on me. See you soon.**


	38. Flower

**38. Flower**

* * *

Neil often wandered Rio's farmland. Something about being surrounded by the spread out green of pastures, the rows of crops, and of course the many animals she owned relaxed him. Sometimes, other villagers even took their routine walks at her farm.

Neil paced aimlessly in front of her house, waiting for her to come out. Why did girls take so long…?

When she finally came out, her expression was mixed.

"My hydrangeas!"

"Huh?" Neil muttered, looking down at his feet to see he'd completely trampled her plot of flowers.

"_Dammit_!"

His obscenities followed him as he stormed off her farm.

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone else noticed how the random people who wander your farm LOVE to trample your crops? I always found it pretty funny...**


	39. Light

**39. Light**

* * *

"And… you carried him on your back? Just like that?"

Rio shrugged. "It was nothing. He wasn't heavy."

Neil was speechless. He'd seen Rio pick up many heavy things before like they were nothing: farm equipment, medium-sized livestock, piles of lumber… and now Soseki was added to that list. He wouldn't be surprised if she could lift Soseki's _house_.

"What's so weird about that? I could carry you too, you know…"

Neil glared.

"You look pretty light."

"Rio, you're a _girl_. How could a girl be so str—"

Before he could react, a strong embrace rooted him from the ground.

* * *

**A/N: The next drabble is a special one...**


	40. Spring

**40. Spring**

* * *

It happened at the spring.

He dragged her there suspiciously, refusing to make eye contact. She knew him enough to know something was troubling him.

He hesitated. Asked for her hand. His trembling hands greeted hers with a ring. Echoes of "no" danced through his head, but he heard her say "yes."

"Neil, I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, I never thought you'd say yes."

He didn't know how to continue, but Rio would lead him. Her hand, adorned with a new silvery band, laced with his and led him away from the spring and forward into their new life.


End file.
